


you're all night noise, you're siren's howl

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Restraints, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe's a little peeved when Beca purposely forgets to do something.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	you're all night noise, you're siren's howl

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa buddy, this one was a lot. This a combination of 4? tumblr anonymous prompts. I didn't do everything because it was A LOT but a lot of them had common themes so decided to combine. Hoping all you still enjoy.
> 
> Anon prompt 1: overstimulated beca chloe is trying to see how many orgasms beca can handle  
> Anon prompt 2: they film another video and Chloe has Beca strung up completely helpless. Tied up, blindfold, ball gag. Chloe just absolutely rails her. Loads of dirty talk and squirting  
> Anon prompt 3: can you have Chloe topping, choking, spanking, lots of dirty talk, and blowjobs or eating out?  
> Anon prompt 4: Could you write one where they’re filming a sex tape and Beca’s tied up. Chloe is fucking Beca hard and Beca makes a comment about how she reckons Chloe can’t make her squirt. Chloe sees it as her challenge to make Beca squirt as much as possible. Loads of dirty talk
> 
> Title from "Faster" by Matt Nathanson
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

Beca was just finishing off a text to Jesse to finalize their Saturday night plans with some other people from work when she hears her name being called.

“Beca!” Chloe’s voice is laced with annoyance and Beca grins. 

“Yes, dear?” She calls back from her spot on the couch in the family room. She knows Chloe is in her office studio working on a million different things. 

“Will you please come here?” It wasn’t a request but a demand and Beca grins again before getting up and makes her way to the room.

Beca leans against the open door and sees Chloe is on her computer reading an email. “How may I be of service?” She asks sarcastically.

Chloe turns around in her chair and glares at her but Beca can’t help the smirk still on her face. “Is there a reason why your name isn’t on the guest list for Saturday night’s fundraiser?”

Beca pretends to think and makes a show of tapping her finger on her chin. “Oh right that, maybe because I didn’t RSVP.”

“Beca!” Chloe says exasperated and turns the chair back around to look at the email she got from the event with directions of how to check in. “You said you would come with me!”

“Actually,” Beca says, making her way to Chloe’s chair. She plops herself down in Chloe’s lap and wraps her arms around her neck. Even when annoyed, Chloe never denies Beca anything and she wraps her own arms around Beca’s waist. “I believe I said ‘fine, I’ll RSVP.’ And technically I did. Just with your name and not mine.” She gives Chloe a cheeky smile but all she gets is another glare in return.

“It’s for a good cause, Beca” Chloe says and scrolls through the email. 

“I know it is which is why we both donated privately. Unlike these performative rich white men who use this as an excuse to suck their own dicks and let everyone know how great they are.” Beca rolls her eyes. It was for a children’s charity but Beca preferred to go to events run by low key people and not a publicity stunt like this one.

Chloe grumbles and closes the email. “It’s good for networking.”

“I know it is which is also why you should go since it is mostly people in the movie industry.” Beca boops Chloe’s nose but she’s still glaring at her. “I’m sure you’ll have fun listening to Bradstopher McMyfatherisbestfriendswithStevenSpielberg tell you all about his game changing new script about how a man never knew how much he loved his wife until assassins killed her.”

Chloe’s not amused but Beca laughs. “Meanwhile, I’m going bowling with Jesse and the crew on Saturday.”

“Don’t think I won’t get you back for this, Mitchell,” Chloe threatens and moves her hand between Beca’s legs. 

Beca shivers as Chloe squeezes her inner thigh. “Oh? Should I be scared?”

Chloe smirks. “I’ll just have to plan something extra special for payback.” She leans over to nip on Beca’s lip and cups her center over her pants.

“Fuck,” Beca says in a strained voice but Chloe’s hand already disappears and she stands up lifting Beca with her. Beca squeaks when Chloe carries her bridal style out of her office and dumps her back on the couch. She lands with a soft “oompf” and laughs at Chloe’s dramatic antics.

“I have work to do so your bratty ass is banned from my office until further notice.”

“Baby,” Beca says smiling and gets back up. “You love my bratty ass.”

Chloe can’t help the smile on her face as Beca kneels on the couch cushions and reaches over to pull Chloe to her. Chloe playfully pushes her away. “No, you’re in time out for making me go to this thing alone. Punishment to be determined at a later time.”

Beca lights up at this. “Punishment? For being a bad girl?” Her voice gets low and she definitely doesn’t miss Chloe’s eyes getting dark. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea.” And with that, Chloe gives her a quick kiss on the lips and heads back to her office.

Beca smirks after her.

\---

Late afternoon on Saturday, their doorbell rings and Beca gets up to go answer it.“Babe! Your crew has arrived!” She yells upstairs and opens their front door. She smiles when she sees Chloe’s publicist, Lainey, walk in along with Chloe’s hair and make-up team. “She’s upstairs getting changed, head on up.”

The hair and make-up people head on upstairs but Lainey stays to check her phone. Beca can only imagine it’s filled with numerous texts and emails. “How did you manage to get out of this one?” She asks Beca with a little laugh.

“I conveniently forgot to RSVP both our names,” Beca says laughing back. “Chloe’s a little peeved with me.” Peeved was an understatement. Chloe has been denying her sexual advances the past two days and no amount of pouting can get her to cave. She was still in “time out” according to Chloe and the only thing she could get were cuddles. Not that cuddles weren’t amazing but Beca was getting really horny. 

“Well, I haven’t given her the seating chart yet so she’s going to probably hate you more.” Lainey holds up her phone to Beca so she can see what she was looking at.

“No! Chris Joyce is at her table?” Beca says and feels bad for laughing. Chris Joyce went to film school with Chloe and he was probably one of the most arrogant and misogynistic people she’s ever met. He constantly talked over Chloe and offered her unsolicited advice on how to improve her films. He thought he was the best indie filmmaker but Chloe always beat him. She won two Spirit Awards when they were nominated in the same category but it didn’t stop him from still being a tool. “Can you just make sure she doesn’t murder him tonight?”

Lainey laughs and puts her phone back in her pocket. “No promises but I’ll try.”

It takes a couple of hours for Chloe to be fully ready and Beca nearly chokes on her own tongue when Chloe walks down the stairs. She chose to wear a strapless black dress that stopped right above her knees. Her cleavage was out on display and she wore hair back. The make-up she chose that night had her eyes lined darker than she usually does. 

“Oh my god,” Beca says when Chloe stops in front of her with a smirk. “Baby, you looking fucking smoking.” She eyes her up and down and wants to pinch herself. She sometimes can’t believe this goddess of a woman chose her. 

“Thanks and because I love you, I’m going to suspend your time out for a whole minute so you can kiss me goodbye.” Chloe reaches out to grab Beca by the collar of her shirt. “Don’t mess up the lipstick though.”

Beca shakes her head and leans up a little (Chloe was wearing heels) and lightly kisses her lips, being very mindful not to ruin any make up. “You look beautiful,” she whispers against her lips.

Chloe gives her a sweet smile. “Thanks baby.”

“Okay we gotta go, Chloe. The car is here and you have red carpet duties,” Lainey says in her usual frantic way and goes outside.

Chloe rolls her eyes and gives Beca one more kiss. “You’re back in time out but I’ve decided how you’re going to pay me back.”

Beca can’t help the shiver that runs through her body. The way Chloe looks in her outfit and the way she’s looking at Beca was enough to make her wet. “I can’t wait,” she gets out in a strained whisper. She knows whatever Chloe has planned was going to leave her a mess. Also depending how the night goes for Chloe and how annoyed she was going to be will play a big factor on how much “frustration” she’ll take out on Beca. 

Beca couldn’t wait.

\---

Beca gets home a little after midnight after a night out with her friends. She made sure she didn’t drink too much because she knew whatever Chloe had planned required her to be 100% alert. Plus Chloe sent her a picture of Chris’s name plate next to hers earlier that night and a bunch of knife emojis. It was also followed by “I hate you” and heart emojis. She also put in a smirking one right after and Beca almost Lyfted herself home right then and there.

The lights were off when she got home but she saw light coming from upstairs as she ascended. She was a little confused when she saw their bedroom light was off but the set bedroom’s light was on. Beca bites her lip as she slowly makes her way to the bedroom and laughs when she sees a sign saying HOT SET taped on the slightly ajar door. She pushes it open and sees Chloe sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her dress, looking at Beca like she’s about to devour her.

“Are we filming another movie?” Beca asks innocently. They were definitely going to film another movie because Chloe had everything set up.

“How was _your_ night?” Chloe asks instead of answering. She leans back on her hands and crosses her legs making her dress hike up. Beca can tell she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

She swallows. “It was amazing actually,” Beca says in an overly chipper voice to rile Chloe up. “Definitely needed a night just to unwind and have fun. How was yours, babe?” She smirks when Chloe’s jaw clenches.

“Oh you know, listening to Chris ramble on and on about how Martin Scorsese reached out to him for a collaboration and how he thought my last film was ‘cute’ and ‘very important’ to ‘that’ community was definitely the most fun I had in awhile.” She narrows her eyes at Beca.

Beca bites her lip trying not to laugh. “I’m sorry, baby, what can I do to make it up to you?”

Chloe smiles sweetly. “Come here and help me relax.” She uncrosses her legs and spreads them. Beca grins and tries not to look too eager as she gets on her knees in front of her. “Are you going to turn on the cameras?” Beca asks while looking up at Chloe.

“Not yet babe.” There’s a glint in her eye that makes Beca shiver but she returns to her task at hand. “Now come on, put that smart mouth of yours to good work.” Chloe lifts her dress higher up for Beca and scooches further on the edge to give Beca better access.

“Fuck, Chlo, you’re so wet.” Beca leans in and swipes her tongue against Chloe’s center and she immediately feels Chloe’s hand on her head. She swipes up again, gently parting Chloe’s folds with the tip of her tongue.

“Faster, Beca,” Chloe says above her and the hand on her head tangles in her hair. Beca starts to lick faster and she hears Chloe moan. “That’s it, baby, right there.” She tightens the grip in her hair and Beca moans against Chloe’s wetness. She starts to work harder, slipping her tongue into Chloe’s center to lap up the slick and then up to her clit where she grazes her teeth against it. The noises Chloe makes are getting louder and Beca’s getting wetter. She regrets not taking off her clothes before she started but truth be told, Chloe probably wanted to do that herself.

“Make me come, Beca,” Chloe demands and tugs her hair, hard. “Now.”

Beca brings her fingers up and enters Chloe with two before curling them. She presses on her g-spot and continues to suck on her clit until Chloe comes all over her mouth. 

“Fuck!” Chloe screams and falls backwards on the bed.

Beca smugly grins and she gets up to look at her spent girlfriend, breathing heavily on the bed. She has her eyes closed and her chest heaves against the tight dress she was still wearing while Beca watches her.

“Was that my payback, babe? Because not going to lie, that was hot but thought there’d be a little more.” Beca tuts in faux disappointment and Chloe opens her eyes, staring Beca directly in hers.

“Sit on the bed, Beca,” Chloe says with authority and Beca immediately sits. “You’ve been a very bad girl, baby.” Chloe says as she gets up from the bed and takes off her dress so she was completely naked and goes to stand in front of Beca.

Beca is still smirking which she knows drives Chloe crazy. She sits patiently on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. She was uncomfortably wet but she looks straight into Chloe’s eyes with determination. “Are you going to do something about that?”

Chloe stands over her and reaches over to grasp Beca’s chin with her fingers. Beca holds steadfast and continues to look into Chloe’s hungry eyes. “I’m going to do a lot of things to you, Beca.” Beca gasps when Chloe pulls her chin up to kiss her. The kiss was hard and messy and mostly teeth and when Chloe withdraws, Beca is left a little breathless. 

“First things first though,” Chloe says and goes to turn on the cameras in the room. “This has to go,” Chloe says when she returns and reaches over to rip open Beca’s shirt. Beca gasps when she sees some buttons fly across the room. “That’s better,” Chloe casually says and stares at the torn shirt. Beca was only wearing her bra underneath and she squirms hoping Chloe takes her pants off next. Chloe reaches over to run her hand down Beca’s neck down to her chest over her bra covered breast. Beca shivers under Chloe’s touch and her heart beats fast. “So soft,” Chloe says almost to herself and dips her hand under the fabric to rub at Beca’s nipple.

“Baby,” Beca whines and reaches out to touch Chloe but stops immediately at Chloe’s look. She puts her hands on the side of the bed.

Chloe smiles at that and goes on to play with Beca’s breasts. She lifts her bra to expose her nipples and thumbs them to peak. “So fucking hot,” Chloe says again under breath and Beca starts to lean back a little and moans at the feeling. Her jeans felt like they were glued to her at this point and her underwear was soaked. She starts panting causing her chest to heave and she hears Chloe chuckle. She leans down to take Beca’s nipple into her mouth and bites down.

“Fuck!” She almost reaches out to hold Chloe’s head but stops herself last minute. Chloe continues to suck on her nipple while pinching and rubbing her other one. This goes on for a few moments then Chloe switches to her other breast and repeats the process.

Beca tries to squeeze her legs together to ease the ache in her center but of course Chloe automatically spreads them open. Chloe pulls away from her breast with a wet pop and grins. “Stand up.”

Beca stands on shakey legs and Chloe quickly removes her shirt and bra. She stands there for a few moments just looking at Beca’s body and Beca can’t help but blush. The way Chloe looks at her like she’s the only person in the entire world,

“You are so gorgeous,” Chloe says smiling and Beca leans over to kiss her. Their breasts press against each other as Chloe’s hands move down her back and to her waist. Before she knows it, Chloe turns her around so she’s facing the bed and nimble fingers work to undo her jeans. She pushes them down to Beca’s thigh but leaves her underwear on.

“You know what color I’ve always liked on you, Bec?” 

Beca takes a deep breath. “What?”

“Pink.” Chloe pushes her forward so she’s bent over the edge of the bed and Beca moans at her new position. Bent over for Chloe is one of her favorite things. “Since you’ve been a bad girl, I think we need to color this sweet ass pink.” She rubs her hand over Beca’s ass above her underwear. “This is clearly ruined,” Chloe says unnecessarily at the very wet patch of her underwear and snaps at the waistband.

“Chloe...” Beca pants out.

“Hmm, so pretty,” Chloe says as she lifts the fabric of her underwear so her cheeks are exposed. She bunches it so it’s pressed between her cheeks and against her center and asshole and pulls up. The sudden force pushes Beca further onto the bed and Beca lets out a little yelp. Chloe continues to rub against her cheeks and Beca braces herself. The first slap lands on her right cheek and the sound echoes throughout the entire room.

“Oh!” 

“Such a naughty girl,” Chloe continues to slap her ass in succession alternating between both cheeks. There’s not a pattern and the force of it varies so Beca doesn’t get used to it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Beca repeats and squirms as her ass starts burning with the sting of Chloe’s hand. The fabric of her underwear gets soaked more as Chloe continues to spank her ass and she feels herself drip down her thighs.

“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, you naughty little girl,” Chloe says, wiping at her slick and spreads it over her sore cheeks. “Your ass is so pink and warm, Beca. So fucking pretty.” She smacks at it again.

“Oh fuck!” 

“This is completely useless now,” Chloe says and she tugs down on the soaking wet underwear. She smacks at her ass again and it lands so close to her center and Beca lets out a moan. A thought of Chloe smacking her pussy crosses her mind but she files it away for a later time. There’s a brief reprieve from the spanking and Beca looks behind her to see what Chloe was doing. She was still holding her soaked and ruined underwear in her hands and a slow grin spreads to her face.

“Babe?” Beca pants out.

Chloe smiles at her and then brings her underwear to her face. “Open your mouth.”

“Oh my god,” Beca mumbles but opens her mouth and Chloe stuffs her mouth with her own soaked underwear. She moans against it and at the lewdness of the entire action. Chloe’s eyes sparkle with glee as she continues to spank her. Beca’s screams of pleasure are muffled through the fabric.

“I think this my favorite shade of pink,” Chloe says after she spanks her one last time. Beca is beyond wet as Chloe continues to rub at her sore bottom and squeezes her cheeks. “Stay put, baby.” 

Beca breathes hard as she waits for Chloe to come back. She knows what she’s getting and her cunt clenches in anticipation. She didn’t need to wait long and Chloe comes back and easily slides the strap on into her. She reaches out to take the underwear from her mouth and Beca sucks in a deep breath

“Fuck, baby,” Beca keens out.

Chloe starts a fast pace, holding onto her hips and she fucks her against the mattress. “So fucking tight,” Chloe says through clenched teeth. “You like that baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Beca moans out and squeezes her eyes close. The pace shakes the whole bed and Beca clenches the sheets to ground her.

“You love being pounded from behind, don’t you? I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk, do you want that?”

“Yes, fuck me until I can’t walk,” Beca repeats and screams at a particular hard thrust. “Fuck, oh my god, that feels so good.”

Chloe pants behind her. “Yeah, you like that? Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?” She reaches under her body to find Beca’s clit and starts rubbing. 

“Chlo, I’m gonna come!” Chloe keeps thrusting, having to push harder with the way Beca clenches around the dildo and she comes. “Fuck, I’m coming.” Beca bites on the blanket below her mouth as Chloe keeps thrusting with no signs of letting up. “Chloe, fuck, oh my god!” The sounds of slapping skin on skin fills the room and Chloe thrusts even faster and harder. 

Chloe pants and moans behind her, nails leaving marks on Beca’s hips. “You’re gonna come with me this time,” Chloe chokes out. Her thrusts are getting more erratic.

“Fuck, Chloe, I’m coming again.” 

“Come with me, baby, that’s it-FUCK!” Chloe pushes in one more time and both shake with the force of their orgasm. Beca pants against the duvet and sees she left teeth marks on it. Chloe is still inside her, catching her own breath and she feels soft kisses on her back before Chloe pulls out. She shivers when the dildo slides and feels come drip more down her legs. Her cunt was absolutely aching. 

“Up,” Chloe says breathless and swats her butt. Beca winces but straightens up to stand up and turn around. Chloe pulls her into another messy kiss and her hand moves between them to rub at her swollen clit and Beca jumps.

“Fuck, Chlo, I’m so sensitve.” Chloe’s hand doesn’t move but continues to rub up and down. “Baby,” she whines, feeling overstimulated. Choe just grins and continues rubbing. “I’m gonna come again.”

“That’s what I want, this pussy can handle more, come on baby, come for me,” 

Beca lets out a moan and she’s coming again all over Chloe’s hand. “That’s a good girl.” She lifts her fingers into her own mouth and sucks them clean. Beca whimpers. Her entire body felt like jelly and cunt ached but she wanted more. “On the bed, arms over your head.” 

Beca scrambles on the bed and lies on her back, the blanket chafes against her sore ass and winces again. She dutifully puts her hands over her head and waits. Chloe retrieves restraints from the chest and goes to tie her wrists above her head and onto the headboard. She then slides down Beca’s body and grabs one of her legs and bends it up towards the headboard as well.

“Fuck, Chloe,” Beca says with surprise as Chloe ties one ankle on one of the slats of the headboard. Once she was done with that, she grabs her other ankle and ties it on the other end. Chloe sits back once she’s all done and admires her work. Beca was completely splayed open and restrained for her. Her pussy drips even more on the bed in the new position. 

“You’re a fucking masterpiece baby.” 

Beca pants. The position was anything but comfortable but they’ve done this before. If at any point she wanted to stop, she’d let Chloe know. The cameras aimed at her are more noticeable now she was in the position. 

“One more thing.” Chloe takes out the last thing she was holding and Beca sees it’s a blindfold. She ties it over Beca’s eyes and kisses her lightly on the lips. “You good, baby?” Chloe whispers softly and Beca eaglery nods. She pulls on the restraints a little and hears Chloe chuckle. Beca can only rely on what she hears and how the bed dips and moves to figure out where Chloe was. 

“Will you look at this pussy,” Chloe’s voice is laced with awe. Beca jumps when she feels Chloe’s finger swipe from her center to her clit. She was extremely sensitive. “This is what a properly fucked cunt looks like but I think it can take more. What do you think, baby?” Beca gasps when she feels the tip of the dildo now. “You think you can take another pounding?”

Beca smirks. “You think you can fuck me until I squirt?” She feels Chloe push the dildo again to its hilt and suddenly Chloe’s body is above her, between her very wide open legs. She moans and Chloe starts thrusting again.

“You don’t think I can do that?” Chloe asks in a dangerously low voice.

Beca gasps when she feels Chloe’s fingers covering her throat. “I don’t know, baby, you’ve never done it before, I don’t know if you-FUCK!” Chloe squeezes her hand around her neck and thrusts hard at the same time. “Fuck me,” Beca gasps out.

“That sounds like a challenge.” 

Chloe tightens and loosens her grip around her neck as she fucks into her in quick, rough thrusts. Her screams cut in and out as Chloe’s grip changes and Beca starts to feel a little light headed. “Baby, hand,” she says and Chloe automatically lets go of her neck and she feels a light kiss against her throat. “Make me squirt, baby.”

Beca whines when Chloe suddenly pulls out but then she feels fingers moving in and out rapidly in her extremely sensitive center and then light slaps on her equally sensitive clit. “You want to squirt baby? I’ll make you squirt.” The fingers move faster and the slaps get harder and Beca whimpers and moans. Her entire pussy felt like it was both on fire and on ice as she comes with a high pitched scream.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” She hears the lewd sound of her wetness squelching all over Chloe’s fingers.

“Fuck would you look at that,” Chloe’s voice come through and her fingers keep moving through the wetness. “You soaked everything, baby.”

Beca tries to calm her body down and recover from what felt like her hundredth orgasm that night. Her entire body was aching and she definitely wouldn’t be to walk or sit properly for the next few days. The blindfold gets taken off her and her eyes take a while to adjust and she smiles when she sees Chloe’s awe and lust filled face. She undoes the restraints and lets Beca stretch.

“You good baby?”

Beca nods weakly and Chloe helps her get under the covers. She lies on her stomach because her ass was still so sore. Her eyes start to droop close as she hears Chloe start to remove the strap on and turn off the cameras. She crawls under the covers with a bottle of their special lotion and rubs it all over Beca’s ass. 

“Feel better?” Chloe asks quietly and Beca nods again. “You were so good, baby.”

Beca laughs and tries to cuddle Chloe the best she could from her position. “I guess we’re even?”

Chloe laughs and presses a kiss on her sweaty forehead. “Always, babe, you’re going to be so sore for the next few days.”

“Hmmm, but what if I’m horny tomorrow?” Beca teases, eyes fully closing now.

“Well,” Chloe scoots closer to her. “It’s a good thing I can still fuck your ass then if you’re still horny tomorrow.”

Beca’s eyes pop open. “You serious?”

“Oh my God,” Chloe laughs. “Go to sleep you horndog.”

Beca lifts her head and kisses Chloe. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you all have prompts or requests, you can send them to my sideblog. [FYeahBecaChloe](https://fyeahbecachloe.tumblr.com/ask). I won't guarantee I'll fill all of them and I won't fill anything I'm uncomfortable with. And if you want to general chit chat, come talk to me on my personal blog. [personal tumblr](https://sensiblethingtodo.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
